Pongo's Message
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Pongo led Henry, David and Archie to the cemetery where they find Cruella De Vil's grave empty. Someone is trying to resurrect her but who and why? read and find out. T for now but could be M later. Let me know what you think. Discontinued! Sorry :(!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _"Pongo Dahling, Come."_

Archie was walking with Pongo when all of a sudden Pongo started whimpering and took off running into the woods too fast for Archie to follow so he called David to come help him.

Henry was walking over to Regina's office to say hello to his mother and ask her if they could spend the weekend together, just the two of them like old times when he saw Archie.

"Hey Archie, where's Pongo?" Henry asked.

"Oh hello Henry, he ran off again. Into the woods, your grandfather is coming to help find him. David will be able to find him but I'm worried about him, this is the fifth time he's run off this week. It's like... it's like he's trying to tell us something." Archie explained and Henry nodded.

"Well I was on my way to see my mom at her office but I could help you look for him while we're waiting for Gramps." Henry offered and Archie smiled.

"Okay, thanks Henry." Archie replied.

"No problem." Henry beamed.

Just as they were about to head into the woods David showed up to help,"So Archie, which way did Pongo go?"

"That way, into the woods." Archie replied as the three of them walked calling out for Pongo as they went.

"There he is!" Henry shouted excitedly as he pointed to Pongo who was running farther away.

Pongo stopped for a second, looked back at them and then took off again as if the dog were leading them somewhere.

Henry, David and Archie followed Pongo through the woods.

"I know where he's leading us, he's leading us to the cemetery but why?" David questioned and Archie shrugged while Henry looked quizzical.

"Let's find out." Henry said before he took off after Pongo.

Henry ran, following Pongo all the way to the cemetery and slowed to walking as the dog led him through the tombstones until Pongo stopped and sat in front of one and whimpered.

Henry took one look at the name on the grave stone and shuddered but there was something else, the grave site where the coffin would normally be was empty.

"Archie, Gramps you better take a look at this!" Henry shouted to them.

The two men spotted Henry and Pongo but more importantly they spotted just whose grave Pongo had led them to and it was empty.

"Cruella De Vil? Why would somebody dig up her grave?" David asked aloud and Henry suddenly had an idea.

"What if whoever did this, what if they wanted to resurrect her from the dead?" Henry asked.

"Who would be crazy enough to wanna do that?" Archie asked.

"I don't know but if that is what's going on here, we'll find out soon enough. Ask around, I want to know who visited loved ones in the last week or so and see if anyone noticed Cruella's grave site. Maybe we can find out when this happened because if happened more than fourty-eight hours ago we may have a much bigger furrier problem on our hands." David explained.

Two days later

David was sitting at the sheriff's station working on the computer when Henry ran in.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" David asked his grandson.

"The question is who's up and it's Cruella. I talked to some people around town and a lot of them seemed surprized we only found out about Cruella's grave when we did. They say her grave has been empty for the past two weeks before we found it like that so she's definetly out there and she's using Pongo to try and tell us something but what?" Henry updated his grandfather on what he'd heard so far.

"I don't know Henry, I don't know but we'll find out." David replied.

"Okay, well I just wanted to stop by to let you know before I went to see my mom. Hey, you don't think my mom Emma I mean could be the one who resurrected Cruella, do you?" Henry asked in concern.

"No, I don't think so I mean why would she? She's the one who killed her trying to protect you so I don't think she would do that. Besides, Emma won't be the dark one forever Henry. We're going to save her somehow I promise." David explained and Henry nodded.

"I know we will. Okay I gotta go see my mom, bye Gramps." Henry said and took off before David could say anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's a short first chapter but I'll try to make the rest a little longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

* * *

Henry spent the weekend with his mom, Regina and they did all kinds of things together just the two of them like old times except now Emma was in the picture and everyone knew who they were.

Regina and Henry just finished watching Snow White and the seven dwarfs and Henry was getting ready for bed so he'd be up for school in the morning.

"Disney's version of Grandma's story is funny. Was Leroy really like that as Grumpy back in the enchanted forest?" Henry asked his mother and Regina chuckled.

"I honestly don't know Henry, I didn't exactly run into Grumpy that much back then and when I did it was just so I could use him to get to Snow. I didn't pay attention to those things, I was the evil queen after all but that's in the past. Now go to sleep, I love you Henry. Goodnight." Regina said and kissed his forehead.

"Night Mom, I love you too." Henry replied just before he fell asleep. Regina smiled and quietly closed his door but little did she know that she was about to get quite a surprize.

Later that night around two in the morning.

Regina was sleeping peacefully when she heard a voice that woke her up,"Hello Dahling, bet you never thought you'd see me again, did you?"

Regina tried to come up with a sassy come-back but all she could manage was,"Cruella? No, you're dead. This isn't happening."

"I was dead yes and it is happening. As we speak, Charming has found my empty grave along with the cricket and his spotted friend and your prescious... what was his name again? Oh yes, Henry." Cruella whispered and Regina gasped.

"Why are you back and what do you want Cruella? And why are you blonde?" Regina questioned and Cruella snickered.

"Oh this is my natural color, didn't Isaac tell you?" Cruella asked and Regina was confused.

"Isaac? What does he have to do with this? I mean you know you can't kill him right? Or anyone else for that matter." Regina questioned and Cruella laughed.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked and Cruella smirked,"Well that's just it Dahling, to think that when your prescious savior threw me off that cliff that she'd be doing me a favor. You see when I 'Died' it undid what Isaac wrote and erased the magic ink from my hair and all that. I still have the ability to control any animal I choose to but beyond that I'm back to my old self."

Regina was shocked, if she hadn't known better she would have said Cruella looked almost innocent.

"I never realised how beautiful you are." Regina said without thinking and Cruella shot her a wicked smile,"Yes well you can blame Isaac for that but I appreciate the compliment Dahling."

"Well if you're after Emma because of what happened then I'm not going to let you kill her, just so you know." Regina replied after coming back to her senses.

"Dahling of course I know that but it just so happens I'm not after Emma." Cruella told her with a devious smirk.

"You're not? Well then what are you here for?" Regina asked wearily and Cruella grimmaced,"I'm here for that pathetic fool Isaac, so where is he?"

Regina was hesitant to awnser her question for fear of what she might do to him and Cruella sensed this.

"Don't worry so much Dahling, you'll get wrinkles and besides I'm not going to kill him. I just want to warn him that if he ever tries to take away my free will again then I'll kill him." Cruella explained and Regina was surprised.

"Your free will? I thought you were a serial killer who hates dogs and children?" Regina asked and Cruella sighed.

"Well I do hate dogs and I'm not fond of children but I'm no serial killer, I swear on all the fur, diamonds and gin in the world I've never killed anyone except my mother and her two bloody dalmatians." Cruella explained and Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"What? She locked me in an attic from the time I was eight until I was twenty-two without music or books save the ones already up there, I wasn't allowed to go out ever or have visitors and when I snuck out she'd have those bloody dogs after me like I was a doggy treat or something and if I didn't go home with her she'd actually make them attack me. Now you tell me, what kind of mother does that?" Cruella explained and Regina was shocked.

"Wow and I thought my mother was a bitch, I mean she was but not like that. Why did she lock you up there in the first place though?" Regina questioned.

"She poisoned my father with poisonus trumpet flowers and then blamed me for it, she got married again and a few months later she found him in bed with some other woman so she poisoned him too. When husband number three came along, well she'd long since snapped and just killed him for no reason then she had three portraits painted of all three of them and hung them on the walls and ripped the poisonus flowers out of the garden all so she could make it look like she was innocent and then she locked me up in that bloody attic for the rest of my life or atleast that's how it felt. She blamed it all on me and when anyone asked about the paintings she told them that they'd all died of heart attacks or strokes and as far as they knew she didn't have a daughter named Cruella because she told them she didn't have any children." Cruella explained and Regina gasped.

"That's horrible. Cruella, I'm so sorry. No wonder you killed the bitch." Regina told her.

"Yes, wasn't my mother a chip off the old block hm? So I'm really not as bad as you might have thought but I should go before someone realizes I'm here but first, Where's Isaac?" Cruella asked and Regina sighed.

"He's in the asylum but you won't be able to get in there without being seen, let me go get him for you and I'll meet you at my vault. You still remember where that is don't you?" Regina asked.

"Dahling, I'm back from the dead not stupid. Yes I remember where your vault is. Very well I shall meet you there but you had better bring Isaac and no games Regina, I don't appreciate being betrayed." Cruella told her.

"Fair enough but you have to promise that you're only going to warn him and nothing more, just a warning no killing?" Regina queried.

"Yes yes, alright. I promise not to kill Isaac Heller but merely warn him not to mess with me. Happy now?" Cruella muttered and Regina smiled.

"Very happy." Regina said and Cruella nodded and then she left.

The next morning Regina made sure Henry got on the bus for school before she got in her car drove to Snow and David's loft and barged in unannounced.

"David! When were you going to tell me Cruella De Vil is back from the dead and by the way, she's no longer unable to kill people because apparently when she 'died' her death undid what Isaac wrote about her no longer being able to take the life of another. So not only is she back from the dead but she's back from the dead and extremely dangerous." Regina shouted and Snow looked confused before she turned to look at David.

"Cruella's back and you didn't tell me?! David what the hell?" Snow shreiked.

"Yeah well he didn't just not tell us but imagine my surprise at 2am this morning when I woke up to very alive, very blonde and very able to kill Cruella De Vil sitting on the edge of my bed." Regina ranted.

"Okay Snow, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry but you're right I should have told you sooner. Regina I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out this way even if I had told you and we're not even sure what Cruella wants yet so I mean..." David trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Well she's after Isaac, not to kill him but she wants to warn him. I think if he stays out of her way then she'll stay out of his, I mean the whole reason she wanted to kill him in the first place is because he took away her free will but now that she can kill people again what reason would she have to kill him. I'm not saying she will kill anyone but I mean if someone tries to attack her because of all the stuff with Gold and what not then at least she can defend herself. Besides which, she swears on all things fur, diamond and alcohol related that the only person she's ever killed was her mother and with good reason if you ask me. I mean the woman was worse than my mother and Snow I think you and I both know how bad my mother was, the bitch killed Cruella's father and two more husbands before she plastered pictures of them on the walls and ripped out the poisonus flowers she used to kill them to make herself look innocent plus she told Cruella it was all her fault, locked her in the attic and left her there from the age of eight until she was twenty-two. She told everyone else that all three of her husbands died of heart attacks or strokes and that she'd never had children so that not only did they see her as an innocent widow but also so Cruella couldn't tell anyone what she did to her father and step-fathers. Cruella had no one to turn to and she was locked in an attic for most of her life and she had a phsycotic mother who would sick the killer dalmatians on her when she snuck out or didn't listen." Regina explained feeling the need to stick up for Cruella.

"And you think we should just trust her right off the bat? How do you know she's telling the truth about her story, how do we know she didn't kill her father and step-fathers?" Snow asked and Regina glared at her.

"How do you know I didn't come here to kill you, Snow?" Regina snapped as she lost her patience.

Snow looked a little scared for a minute.

"Relax Snow, all I'm saying is that we should give her a chance. I mean you gave me far more chances than I deserved and look how its helped me to find hope that maybe there is a happy ending for me, for everyone. So what harm could come from giving her a chance." Regina explained and Snow visably relaxed.

"There's a lot of harm that could come from it but I suppose giving Cruella a chance might not be a horrible idea. So long as she dosen't kill anyone, if she does she'll be across the town line so fast her head will spin." Snow explained and Regina nodded.

"Fair enough. Now, I'm going to get Isaac and then I'm going to meet Cruella and no, you can't come or follow me because one I'll be there to make sure nothing happens and two she'll know and then she'll run or worse. How is she supposed to trust us if we don't give her the benefit of the doubt? I can handle myself but if I need back-up I'll call you but until then stay put." Regina told them and they nodded.

"Got it." David said and Snow nodded,"Okay but just promise me you'll call or text us if things go bad."

"I promise." Regina assured her irritating new allies before she turned and left.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I re-uploaded this chapter because I needed to fix some spelling and grammar mistakes but I hope you enjoyed chapter two and please let me know what you think because reviews inspire me and keep me going. Chapter three may be up either tonight or tomorrow providing my writer's block stays dormant. Thanks dudes and dudettes for all your support and your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Regina went down to the asylum part of the hospital and went to Isaac's cell, opened up the door and went in before closing the door behind her.

"What do I owe the pleasure of her majesty's presence?" Isaac questioned politely and Regina faked a smile.

"I'm afraid I've got some good news and some bad news Isaac. The bad news is Cruella has seemingly come back from the dead and wants to have a little chat with you. The good news is that providing you don't give her any reason to get angry then she won't try to kill you. So you're coming with me to meet Cruella, she's going to say what she has to say and you're going to keep quiet and listen, when that's done then I'll bring you back here just to make sure you don't try anything stupid and you'll live a long and healthy life. Understood?" Regina asked after explaining everything.

Isaac wasn't sure what to say, part of him was so happy Cruella was alive and another part of him was terrified and screaming at him not to do it.

"Okay, I guess. How is she back?" Isaac asked and Regina knew he meant Cruella.

"That is a very good question but considering magic can't bring back the dead, I can only assume that somehow she wasn't completely dead and someone must have resurrected her although who is beyond me. Ready to go?" Regina replied and Isaac nodded.

Cruella walked to Regina's vault so that nobody would see her car, she didn't want the whole town knowing she was back just yet. They had their suspicions of that she was sure but so far the only one who'd seen her was Regina and the only people she'd tell were Snow and Charming but he already knew she was back as did Henry and that cricket Archie. Well and Pongo but she didn't count animals.

So when she got to Regina's vault, Regina and Isaac were already there and Isaac gasped when he saw her.

"I'm back Dahling, isn't it wonderful?" Cruella asked without expecting an answer.

"And you're blonde... again." Isaac replied not being able to stop himself.

"Yes well if it hadn't been for you, I always would have been too but that's not what I'm here for. I came here to warn you Isaac, if you ever try anything like that again the next time it happens I will kill you which now that I'm technically supposed to be dead I can do. I've decided to play nice and let you live out your miserable life so long as you stay out of my way and don't try anything like that ever again." Cruella snapped.

"Cruella your mother told me that you were the one who killed your father, I was just trying to protect the world so you couldn't hurt anyone else. Had I known the truth-" Isaac tried to explain but Cruella cut him off with tears in her eyes.

"I told you the truth, I told you how manipulative my mother was and how she murdered my father and both of her other husbands but you didn't want to believe me. No instead you chose to believe that murderous bitch, I loved my father and when she killed him I hated her for it but I was just a little girl so what could I do? I waited for years hoping someone would rescue me from her and then you came into my life and for a moment I was happy, for a moment I thought you would rescue me and just when I thought I could finally be free of her forever... YOU! You had to go and ruin it all by choosing to believe her instead of me!" Cruella snapped and her voice cracked as she tried to fight off her tears.

"Cruella, that's why I showed up at your house that night. I couldn't believe her, I had to hear it from you because otherwise I just couldn't believe it but then you said how thanks to me your mother was dead and the dogs too well... what was I supposed to think?" Isaac questioned and Cruella felt broken.

"You were supposed to have faith in me Isaac but you didn't and now it's too late. Do you honestly think I would have killed her if I didn't need to?" Cruella replied.

"Let me tell you what your pathetic little brain missed that night. When I got home from Murrey's club I sat at the dining room table and thought about my father and how happy it would have made him to know that I'd finally gotten away from my psychopathic mother and that you were going to take me away from all that. My mother must have come home while I was lost in thought because when I stood up to go pack my things so I could leave with you she was standing there. She told me to go to the attic where I belonged and I told her that I wasn't going to the attic because I was leaving and she'd never be able to control me again and she grabbed my arm and tried to drag me up to the attic but I got free of her grasp and turned around to run but the dogs were behind me so I used the powers you gave me and did the only thing I could think of to protect myself from her and the dogs. I taught them to kill and when they left my mothers side to sit by my side she raised her hand to slap me but I flinched and when I flinched I must have told them to kill her without realizing it because the next thing I knew the dogs just attacked her and she was dead. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak all I could was stand there as she screamed and begged me to call them off but I couldn't. I was in shock, I didn't know how to control the powers you gave me and I was scared but then I remembered how those dogs had chased me for years and tormented my every dream and I decided to kill them. I hadn't really planned on making a coat out of them but they did have beautiful fur and it's not like needed it anymore. So you see Isaac, Yes I killed my mother but it was in self-defense for one and for two I didn't even realize I'd told the dogs to kill her until it was too late which is why I said that it was thanks to you that she was dead because if you'd never gave me those powers it never would have happened. You assumed that I'd killed my mother in cold blood and there were many times that idea would've been tempting but I'd never have actually done it and meant it. So you see Isaac, I was as you said innocent for the most part but not anymore. The angel is dead and gone and the devil is back but I'm done with all this villainous stuff, no more killing or being evil. From now on I'm not an angel or a devil, I'm a fallen angel with a devilish attitude and sassy comments." Cruella declared after explaining herself while Isaac hung his head in shame.

"No wonder you hate me so much, I can't believe I was such naive idiot!" Isaac muttered and Cruella frowned.

"Neither can I but you were and it can't be helped but it's in the past so leave it there and move on. I really loved you Isaac." Cruella told him sadly.

"And I loved you but I was too much of an idiot to believe in you. I'm sorry Cruella, really I am." Isaac replied and Cruella shrugged.

"Just leave it." Cruella sighed.

"So do you think we could ever... you know give things another try?" Isaac asked nervously and Cruella snickered.

"Not a chance in hell Dahling, you blew it. just be thankful I've forgiven you because I barely managed to do that much. Now get lost Dahling." Cruella told him before she looked to Regina.

"Thank you Regina, I sincerely appreciate your efforts in making this little get-together happen." Cruella smiled sincerely for the first time in years and Regina nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay guys, sorry for the long wait but chapter three is finally up so I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for all your support and patience. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters!**

* * *

The next day when Henry was walking to the bus stop for school he saw Cruella standing next to her car and texting on her phone so he decided to say hello.

"Hi Cruella." Henry greeted her politely and Cruella sneered at him,"Your Regina's little brat Henry, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Look, I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you and that there's no hard feelings." Henry replied and started to walk away.

"Forgive me? For what Dahling?" Cruella questioned and Henry turned around,"For kidnapping me in hopes that my moms would kill Isaac. I forgive you and I wish I could have stopped my mom from throwing you off the cliff with her magic. You may technically be a villain but nobody, villains included deserves that and besides saviors aren't supposed to kill unless it's absolutely necessary and it wasn't necessary for her to do that to you." Henry replied.

"On the contrary Henry dahling, it was very necessary. After all I am a villain and she's the savior, a hero but more importantly a mother who was protecting her child from a great evil: The devil. Which is what I am." Cruella drawled.

"Yes but you don't have to be, you could be good if you wanted to. Like my mom. She used to be evil and way worse than you but she changed, she became a hero and you can too but it's up to you to decide. Nobody can make you change your ways, they can't force you to be a hero. Only you can choose, good versus evil, hero versus villain, hated and feared or loved and celebrated. It's all up to you Cruella." Henry told her and Cruella quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really, you think so, do you?" Cruella asked though expected no answer.

"I know so. I gotta go or I'll be late for school but think about what I said. It was nice talking to you Cruella, maybe I'll see you around." Henry replied with a smile.

"Maybe you will Dahling, maybe you won't." Cruella called out to him with an amused smirk before she got in her car and drove to secluded little spot in the woods at the far edge of StoryBrooke's borders.

"It's about time you showed up, we were beginning to wonder if you'd found a prince and ran off with him." One woman said.

"Yes, what took you so long Cruella? I missed you." Another woman questioned.

"Ugh, quit your whining. It does not matter what took her so long, what matters is that she's here and more importantly alive which she is so both of you, Shut Up!" The third woman added with a devious smile.

"So, did the little _believer_ really bite into our plan?" The third woman, who seemed to be the leader, asked and Cruella nodded with the most evil looking smirk she'd ever had on her face.

"Excellent!" The third woman replied with an evil cackle.

Cruella met with her new allies and then went back to the camp one of said allies had created for her with their magic.

She was lying on her bed with her eyes closed when suddenly she sensed some magic in the air that was neither hers or that of her allies although she had felt this magic before and opened her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cruella asked the woman before her.

"I see you've found some new friends Cruella, what would Maleficent and Ursula think?" the woman asked in return.

"Just because you brought me back it does not make us even and they're not my friends, they aren't even real but you would know you created them after all. They are just illusions. As for Maleficent and Ursula, I could care less what they think. Ursula isn't even here and Maleficent went off to play hero like a sheep who follows a shepherd." Cruella snapped and the woman simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and I created those illusions so nobody would suspect that I was the one who resurrected you but I think you care far more about what they think than you say you do. Maleficent and Ursula were your best friends so you can say you don't care but you know what I think? I think it kills you that Ursula left without saying goodbye, I think you can't stand the fact that Maleficent chose to hang out with heroes and I think that you're sick and tired of losing. I think you want to join the winners circle but you're too afraid that they'll reject you because of your past-" The woman was cut off by a slap to the face.

"You little miss darkness incarnate know nothing of my past nor have you felt the sting of rejection, what the bloody hell do you know?! You have your first taste of true darkness and suddenly you think you know all there is to know about being branded a villain, I don't think so. You know nothing!" Cruella shouted.

"Relax Cruella, all I'm saying is that according to Regina that is exactly how it felt when she started to wonder if being a villain was really worth it and I just thought that maybe it might be the same for you." The woman clarified.

"Yes well you thought wrong, _Princess."_ Cruella replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so I've edited chapter four a bit, I know you guys really want to know who brought Cruella back and I this might give you a subtle hint without giving too much away. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy the re-vamped version of chapter four.**


End file.
